The Royal Scientist
by MissFlutterPie
Summary: "Tra la la. He was getting on in years. He needed an assistant. Soon he needed a replacement but let's not talk about how that went. Tra la la." Just like how before Frisk, there was Chara, before Sans and Papyrus there was HIM and *redacted


**Guess what game I got into? Oh yeah. Also, possible sequel, scream with me lovies**

 **This might seem confusing at first, but I swear, it'll make more sense as the story goes on.**

On the surface, it was the year 2009, but Underground, it was nearly twenty years behind, still 1984 as it had been for years, as down there the years passed by unknowingly and unmarked, the only way to track the passing of time being the human relics that fell to the Dump with a marked year on it, and less specifically, the lifespan of monsters, longer than humans during the War over a thousand years ago, but shorter now, due to the declining quality of life in the unerground and the technological advancments of the humans.

The human technology that fell down was intriguing to the Royal Scientist Semi, who was in charge of studying it to see if it could pose any threat to monsters, and to use it to benefit their own society. He didn't want to have to do that, he wanted to concentrate on Asgore's other task for him, a way to save the humans that fell down the mountain and lay, mangled and shattered (he had a feeling he was given that on the queens orders but knew better than to ask), their Souls long since left by the time anyone had found their bodies.

Semi was getting on in years, his bones creaking, the joints dusting slowly, already beginning to forget what he had to do, and the tablets he had set up around his lab were helpful for remembering, but not when his magic slipped up and everything clattered to the floor, or when he tried to work and couldn't do it, but he was stubborn, and refused to find a replacement, and instead searched for an assistant.

Not many people turned up, most monsters were moving from Hotlands, finding the heat too much to bear, and instead were moving into Home, the atrociously named capital of the Underground, and Semi had glowered at the three applicants and sent them home.

No, he decided one night when his writing blurred before his eye sockets and he spilled his coffee over his notes, no random monster from the streets would do. If he was to have an assistant, he would make himself one, designed to only do the task at hand, and nothing else.

Asgore hadn't looked too pleased when Semi had told him his plans over tea, exchanging a look with the old turtle Gerson, before turning back to the skeleton and warning him if he went ahead with his plans, he would have to fund it himself, Asgore would not be helping.

Fine, Semi had thought, dead set on his idea no matter the cost, and had left quickly after that to begin.

He would need a Soul, he knew as much, and so when he next visited the King with his hastily completed safety net to halt any humans that fell down, he set up cameras around the spot, just in case, and went home.

The body was easier to create. He simply scraped off his own bone and grew it for a few weeks, until it ended up a fully grown skeleton. At least, that was the theory. In actuality, he made a slight error, and when he came back to collect the body, found it towered over him.

Only slightly put off by this error, Semi began checking the cameras feverishly, desperate for a Soul and hyperaware of his lack of money. None came, and eventually he realised he would have to get a Soul himself.

Luckily for him, he found one soon, in the form of a starving cat monster who begged him for help. Rationalising what he was going to do in his mind by pointing out she had a horrible disease that slowly dusted her insides, he took her Soul and work continued.

Strangely enough, modifying the Soul was quite simple. He just had to feed his own magic into it and force out the magic and essence of it's previous inhabitant, and pull back at the last moment, leaving the Soul empty.

At this point, a human fell down the mountain and died for a moment, only to be brought back by his safety measures, now with a case of amnesia the King made him look over. He dismissed the child and continued on with his work, programming the Soul to his specifics.

To do this, Semi would have to recreate the act of Soul-bonding, the twee name given to the act of monsters combining their Souls to have children together. If his estimates were correct, the empty Soul would not have the magic to create a new Soul with his, and the Soulless DNA that would imbed itself in the new Soul would snap on the empty Soul.

Semi hummed to himself as he set everything up, to help calm his nerves, knowing that everything could go horribly wrong at this moment. Slowly, his washed-out Soul began to glow, and his body felt like it was ripping apart, as the other Soul slowly began to respond to the magical frequencies being emitted.

It was a long and arduous process, trying to merge the Souls, but hold his magic around the empty Soul to stop the processed DNA he fed into is escaping, and by the end Semi was sure he was going to dust right away, but the thought of accomplishing this allowed him to hold on, even as his Soul split into millions of pieces and he tried to scream but his jaw was locked shut...

And then the once empty Soul snapped away from his and he was forced out, the magical energy he had placed up carefully being torn to pieces like it was nothing and Semi pulled his own Soul back before it was destroyed as well, singing again to calm his nerves as he waited for it to be over, trying to recall if this was how baby monsters were created, but then it was over, and he watched the Soul carefully, trying to form a vessel around it, and for a moment a figure appeared, a small, thick skeleton-like creature, and then he grabbed the Soul and forced the body away, carefully placing it in the waiting body and waiting for it to be complete.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, favourite, review, whatever you guys want (please review though)!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
